Miserable Together
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for Mardi Gras Beads Chair. Jack talks to Mac and Bozer after spending the night with Dawn.


**I don't own MacGyver.**

 **Happy Birthday Lucas Till!**

 **Spoilers for Mardi Gras Beads + Chair.**

 **I love Mac and Jack's relationship. And I wondered what they might have done the morning after Jack discovered Dawn left. So here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Jack knew he didn't have to knock on Mac's door, but did anyway as he came to Mac's house. His feet still hurt after their mission in New Orleans. He barely hid a grimace as he came in.

Bozer looked up from the blueberry pancakes he was working on and raised an eyebrow at their friend. "You need a crutch?"

Jack gave a sarcastic laugh. "I'll make it." He shut the door and saw Mac come in. His hands were still bandaged from his rescue. "How bout you?" Jack asked his friend.

Mac smirked. "Doc said I'm going to heal."

"That's the best news I've heard in a while," Jack said honestly.

"Yeah," Bozer added.

Mac smiled, grateful for his best friends.

"You want some breakfast?" Bozer asked. "There's enough pancakes for all of us."

Jack raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. "You need me to feed you?"

Mac laughed quietly. "I can do it myself."

"All right," Jack said. He and Mac sat down at the table as Bozer dished up the food.

Jack noticed Bozer seemed happier than he'd been in a while. "What's with him?" Jack quietly asked.

Mac smiled thoughtfully as his oldest friend hummed a little song to himself. "I think he's got a girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Jack asked as he raised both eyebrows.

Mac shrugged. "He told me about this girl he met at spy school. Said she's smart, beautiful...I think he's got it bad for her."

Jack smiled thoughtfully. "Good for him. Really." He quietly added, "Nice to know one of us has a girl."

Mac frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack sighed and mentally braced himself for the "I told you so" from Mac. "Dawn was gone this morning."

"Jack..."

"With my TV and other stuff."

Mac blinked a couple of times in surprise. "What?"

Jack hung his head. "I know. First she brings Duke Jacoby back from the dead..."

"And now this," Mac said. He shook his head and looked at his friend. He realized he'd probably never seen Jack so miserable.

Bozer warily looked at his friends as he set the plates on the table. "What did I miss?" He slowly asked.

"I have horrible taste in women," Jack said as he rubbed his eyes.

Bozer glanced at Mac, who said, "Dawn robbed him and took off."

"Yeah," Jack said. "She took my TV, some spare cash I had, my Telly Savalas painting..."

"Wow," Bozer said. "Matty is going to be pissed."

The mention of their boss gave Jack the beginnings of a migraine. That combined with the remnants of a hangover made Jack sick. "Oh, man," he said as he buried his face in his hands.

"You know you have to tell her," Mac simply said.

Jack knew Mac was right. "She is not going to be happy...especially after dropping the charges and hiring her out to the CIA."

"But she has to know," Mac said. His voice was stern, but his eyes held warmth and concern for his friend.

Jack glanced at Mac between his fingers and raised an eyebrow. "You sure she doesn't already know? I mean, it _is_ Matty. She's probably sent out a tact team to find her."

Mac and Bozer shared a laugh. "Maybe," Bozer said. "But you still need to tell her."

Jack leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I know...and I will."

"Okay," Mac said. He took his fork in his bandaged hand. He groaned as the fork fell onto the table.

"Here," Jack said as he took the fork.

"Jack," Mac said. "You don't have to..."

"I'm the reason your hands have those," Jack said, nodding to the thick bandages that covered Mac's hands. He cut a bite of pancake and held it up. "This is the least I can do."

Mac had to smile at the older agent. "Okay." He shook his head as Jack fed him the first bite.

"They okay?" Bozer asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mac mumbled. "Thanks."

Jack cut up the pancakes and gave the fork back to Mac, who managed to hold it a little better. Just then, their phones chimed. They looked simultaneously at their cell phones to see a message from Matty.

" _Briefing in five minutes. Tell Dalton his taste in women suck_ ," Jack read with a groan.

Mac smirked and did his best to hold in a laugh. Jack glared at his friend before a smile crossed his face. "I told ya," Jack said. "Matty knows all."

"It's scary," Mac said with a grin. "You have to admit...we have bad luck with women."

Bozer raised an eyebrow. "Come on, guys. It's not a lost cause."

Mac smiled at his friend, happy Bozer found someone.

"Come on," Jack said. "Let's finish so boss lady can kick my butt."

When they arrived at Phoenix, Matty raised her eyebrows at the sight of Dalton limping and Mac's bandaged hands.

Riley looked up from her computer and her eyes widened when she saw Jack and Mac. "Do I want to see the other guy?" she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Jack said.

"Like I said," Matty said. "When Jack's miserable, I'm happy." She tried to stifle a laugh when Jack glared at her.

"Please tell me you found Dawn...or my stuff," Jack said.

"Relax," Matty said. "Dawn's with her new CIA Handler. And I'm going to tell him to keep an eye on her. If this is how she treats people who give her a chance..."

"Yeah," Jack said with a groan as he sat down.

"If you want," Bozer said. "I'll keep an eye on the pawn shops. I mean, I found your stuff when it was stolen before."

Jack smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, man."

Mac gingerly put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Jack sighed deeply and stared straight ahead. "You think I'll ever see her again?"

"If she wants to pawn your stuff," Riley said sarcastically. Jack shook his head and groaned.

"Even if she doesn't," Mac said. "This makes it really hard for her to be trusted."

"And I've told her handler," Matty said. "Other than that, there's nothing I can do."

Jack breathed deeply. "Ah...just..."

"Jack..." Mac said. "I'm sorry."

With a quiet, sad laugh, Jack looked at his best friend. "I suck at relationships, man."

"No, you don't," Riley said with a soft smile. "Look...we're planning a game night next weekend. How about I invite mom?"

Jack had to softly smile at the thought of seeing Diane again. "All right."

"Good," Riley said. "Then our teams will be even."

"Until then," Matty said. "I've got to pull you two off active duty for a few days. I mean, how is Mac going to work without the use of his hands?"

"Understood," Mac said. He looked at Jack. "So why don't we go back to my place? Bruce Willis movie marathon?"

Jack glanced at Mac and smiled. "Sure. We'll be miserable together."

 **The End**


End file.
